Feuer gegen Feuer
|pages = 480 |year = October-November 2385 |stardate = 1966.9 |ISBN = 3864258510 (paperback) ISBN 9783864258930 (eBook) (Kindle) }} Feuer gegen Feuer is a Star Trek: Prometheus novel – the first in the series – written by Bernd Perplies and Christian Humberg. Published by Cross Cult, it was first released in . It was the first original Star Trek novel published in German; the English translation being published in as Fire with Fire. Summary ;Publisher's description (translated from German) :Near the border with the Klingon Empire, a number of brutal terrorist attacks have taken place, resulting in thousands of casualties. :Who is behind the attacks? Are they fanatics from the mysterious Renao species which has settled in the neighboring Lembatta Cluster? Or is the sinister Typhon Pact responsible? Starfleet sends the , their strongest combat vessel, to solve the mystery in this border region before the next war breaks out in the galaxy. :Extra: fold-out pages with an overview of the ''Prometheus.'' Background information * Cover art by Tobias Richter. Characters ;Jeremy Haden : of the USS Valiant, ;James T. Kirk :Captain of the ;Mark Edwards :Blond first officer and pilot aboard the Valiant and a friend of Haden ;Linda Nozawa :Female, dark-haired lieutenant and science officer of Japanese descent aboard the Valiant ;Peter Schwartz :German-born navigator of the Valiant ;Bhahani :Doctor and CMO of Indian descent aboard the Valiant ;Franco :Tanned ensign and security officer aboard the Valiant ;Clarke :Security officer aboard the Valiant, a burly Scotsman ;Unnamed :Ensign and relief conn officer aboard the Valiant ;Rah-Ban :Miradorn mercenary and twin brother of Vol-Ban, owner of the ship Vel-Tekk ;Vol-Ban :Miradorn mercenary and twin brother of Rah-Ban, owner of the ship Vel-Tekk ;Richard Adams :Captain of the (NX-74913), ;Roaas :Caitian Commander and First officer of the USS Prometheus ; :Commander and operations officer aboard the USS Prometheus, born in Cape Town, African Confederation, Earth ;Chell :Bolian lieutenant aboard the USS Prometheus ;Massimo Ciarese :31-year-old ensign and conn officer with black-curled hair aboard the USS Prometheus from Sicily, Italy, Earth ;Paul Winter :Communications officer aboard the USS Prometheus, of German-Sudanese descent who worked on the Pathfinder Project in 2376 ;Jenna "Jen" Winona Kirk :Lieutenant commander and chief engineer aboard the USS Prometheus, athletic and dark-haired and a descendant of James T. Kirk ;Alex Meyer :Human lieutenant and assistant chief engineer in his late thirties aboard the USS Prometheus who loves old trains from Earth Mentioned ;Zefram Cochrane ;Green :Ensign and yeoman aboard the Valiant ;Amelinda Lukarian :Head of a varieté group during Kirk's first assignment as captain of the Enterprise ; :Admiral who promoted Kirk for his command of the Enterprise ;Denning :Doctor and xenozoologist aboard the Valiant ;Nanietta Bacco :Deceased President of the United Federation of Planets ;Kellesar zh'Tarash :Female President of the United Federation of Planets from 31st October 2385 on ;Barai :CMO aboard the USS Prometheus Locations ;Baker Beach :A in San Francisco where Haden met Kirk for the first time on a party. ;Lembatta Cluster :A region of fifteen light years filled with twenty-four red giants and nebulae and near the Klingon Empire. The Valiant fulfilled a cartography mission in this cluster. ;System LC-13 :The star system which included the Lembatta Cluster. ;LC-13-II :Second planet in the system LC-13, red-grey in color and a bit smaller than Earth. It is filled with water and vegetation, with an atmosphere Humans could breathe; the southern continent is a cleft coast. The away team of the Valiant found ruins on the surface and the only lifeforms seems to be some insects. ;Sector 221-G :A region of space where the Miradorn mercenaries won their starship ;Tullinar VI :A planet where the Miradorn mercenaries transported weapon to ;Silva Sector :A region of space where the Miradorn mercenaries did organ trafficking ;Antares sector :A region of space where the Miradorn mercenaries did smuggling with the Pakled ;Bajoran sector :The sector housing Deep Space 9 ;Deep Space 9 References 21st century; airlock; Alpha Quadrant; archaeology; asteroid; "aye"; Aztec; battle bridge; Beta Antares Ship Yards; Beta Quadrant; Breen; bridge; command chair; command division; communications officer; course; daisy; dedication plaque; deflector shield; dehydration; Delta Quadrant; desk; duty; Earth; electromagnetic spectrum; engineering; EPS relay; evasive maneuvers; Federation; gas giant; grave; holo-video; impulse drive; jamaharon; Kinshaya; Klingon; knife; landing party; light year; massage; Mayan; mercenary; Milky Way Galaxy; Nuvian; NX; phaser; phaser bank; pornography; pre-warp civilization; Prime Directive; ; quantum slipstream drive; quarters; rank insignia; Renao; Risian; Romulan; Saurian brandy; scientist; sea; sensor; shock wave; sickbay; sir; standard orbit; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Headquarters; Starfleet officer; Stellar cartography; subspace communication; sun; tactical station; ; torpedo; tricorder; turbolift; Typhon pact; Tzenkethi; Tzenkethi Marauder; United Federation of Planets; viewer; ; wanted poster; warp; warp drive; xenoarchaeology Chronology ;2161 :Date of the Federation Founding Ceremony ;Stardate 1966.9 :Mission of the USS Valiant in the Lembatta Cluster ;2373 :The USS Prometheus has its maiden voyage ;29th October 2385 :The USS Prometheus captures the Miradorn mercenary ship Val-Tekk ;31st October 2385 :The USS Prometheus returns to Deep Space 9 after a six-month patrol assignment at the Tzenkethi border External links * * Release announcement by Cross Cult |next = Der Ursprung allen Zorns (Source of all Wrath) }} de:Feuer gegen Feuer Category:Novels